


Like My Very Own Blood

by Saucery



Series: Fanmixes [10]
Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: Streaming, Dark, Desire, Drama, Dysfunctional Family, Embedded Audio, Embedded Images, F/M, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Forbidden Love, Guilt, Half-Sibling Incest, Incest, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Music, Parent/Child Incest, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A multi-fandom fanmix for incest ships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like My Very Own Blood

* * *

 

We all have that one ship that just happens to be an incest ship. (Or more than one ship. Ahem.) Whether you're into Sam/Dean, Thor/Loki, Simon/River, Haytham/Connor, Herc/Chuck, Jaime/Cersei or any other incest pairing, here's a mix for all your fucked up family feels.

Basically, these songs are about forbidden desire and the angst that follows. Some explicitly mention family bonds; some don't. Please be warned that this mix contains potentially triggering material.

Credit for the cover image goes to Enokae. Thank you.

  1. Tiger Lou / Like My Very Own Blood
  2. Robyn Loau / Sick With Love
  3. Jeff Buckley / Dream Brother
  4. Bic Runga / Heal
  5. Placebo / Post Blue
  6. G Tom Mac / Cry Little Sister
  7. Fuel / Hemorrhage (In My Hands)
  8. Garbage / Sleep Together
  9. Marilyn Manson / Tainted Love
  10. The Cinematics / Human
  11. Madonna / I Want You
  12. Snow Patrol / Set The Fire To The Third bar
  13. Kelly Clarkson / Addicted
  14. Placebo / Protege Moi
  15. John Martyn / You Don't Know What Love Is
  16. Alanis Morissette / You Oughta Know
  17. Cosmicity / I Want You
  18. Red Hot Chili Peppers / I Could Have Lied
  19. Placebo / Without You I'm Nothing
  20. Adam Lambert / Outlaws Of Love



**[Listen](http://8tracks.com/saucery/like-my-very-own-blood-1)  **/[Multi-Fandom Incest Recs](http://saucefactory.tumblr.com/post/75813808745/multi-fandom-incest-recs)**  
**

 

* * *

 


End file.
